Cody Simpson and His Angel
by cody simpsons dream gurl
Summary: About Cody Simpson His best friend Rachel and Jake Thrupp his best friend who is a guy and his girlfriend Britney Who will be Cody Simpson's Angel? READ ON HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW FAVORITE SUBSCRIBE TO ME WHATEVER YOU WANT Cody Simpson and His Angel Cody Simpson and His Angel is...


Cody Simpson and his Angel

"Cody are you in here" screamed his best friend Rachel, she was looking for him because he wasn't at the usual spot where they met to go home after school. Cody screamed back "yeah Rach inside the music room". So Rachel went to the music room. When she walked in cody wasn't in there but his guitar and his backpack where. So she went to check around all the seats. They where empty and no one was in the room and she started to say "Mr. Simpson this isn't funny. Where are you cody...cody" Then the door closes with a loud bang and she jumps and is about to run when she sees that the window was open and thats what probably caused the door to close. She thought in her head It was just the wind it was just the wind nothing but the wind and she feels like someone is staring at her and she screams "CODY SIMPSON THIS ISN'T FUNNY I MEAN IT." and then someone comes up behind her in a Michael Myers mask and puts his hand over her mouth and she screams and the person in the mask says "shhhh" and she doesn't stop screaming and then the person starts laughing so hard he falls to the floor. He takes of the mask and it's none other than Cody Simpson laughing his head off. Rachel still feels numb from the scare but then she screams "Cody Simpson how could you?" and cody says "Come on rach you cant be mad at this guy" and he points at himself. Rachel looks at him "oh yeah well whats the look on my face cody because I know it isn't a happy face" Cody walks over to her and puts his fingers on her mouth and makes it look like a smiley face and says " There know it looks like a smiley face. Come on Rachel the look on you're face was priceless" and smiles that smile that she loves so much. Rachel looks into his eyes and thinks wow his eyes are amazing and beautiful and the way he does his hair its just so perfect and then she thinks ahh what am I doing he's my best friend. She's still looking at cody and cody says "Rachel I'm really sorry you know that I didn't mean it I just wanted to see if I could scare you. I'm real sorry" Rachel turns away from him and tries to push what she really feels about him back into the back of her head and says "Fine cody I forgive you but this time only". Cody looks at her with a grin on his face and says " Thanks Rachel" and gives her a big hug and spins her around. Rachel starts laughing while cody spins her around "put me down Cody Put me down" so cody puts her down and apologizes for the hug and she says " it's okay Codsta". And then cody's phone beeps and Cody says "Pardon for a minute" and Rachel says "of course Cody" On the screen it said incoming call from Britney and he answers and says "Hey babe I'm sorry I can't talk right now I'm kinda busy" and she says "Cody Simpson i've been trying to call you all day where have you been" and Cody says "ummm spending time with my best friend after school for like half an hour like usual before I go home". Britney says "you're with Rachel right now when you could be with me, your girlfriend. I don't understand how that stupid girl is you're Best Friend!" and cody says " She isn't stupid whats gotten into you these day and im not with her because I wanna be I'm with her because...because I have to be okay? She is my best friend."Almost as quick as he said that the door slammed hard and he looked around for rachel and her backpack but they weren't there. Cody said "Hey babe I gotta go" and Britney said " Cody Simpson if you click on me you're going to wish you weren't alive" but Cody clicked anyway. He got his backpack and his binder and rushed out the door to find Rachel. He found her a block away from her house. He put his hand on her shoulder and said " Hey Rach why did you run out on me like that?" Rachel turned to him and said " look Cody you don't have to spend time with me if you don't want too. You can go ahead and spend time with Britney now." Cody just looked at her stunned and said " what? Is that all you''re mad about? I didn't mean it like that. I do want to spend time with you every minute of every day that im not with Britney of course.I only said that so she wouldn't get mad I'm sorry." Rachel said "Fine but I got to go ummm I have a date with someone sorry Cody bye" she gave him a big hug and left towards her house. Cody said "wait who's the date with!"Rachel said " ummm you're Best friend whose a guy" and cody just stood their in the middle of the sidewalk. Rachel was going on a date with his Best friend Jake Thrupp. All cody could think about was why him ... why jake? Right before he went to bed all he could think about was Rachel and how he just couldn't stop thinking about her without this huge smile coming on to his face. ...

The next morning Cody went to Rachel's Locker like he always did in the morning when he got to school. She should've been their by now it was 7:50 A.M. He waited and waited and waited she didin't show up so at about 7:55 he left to Britney's locker and she was there and a guy was with her too. He looked at them for a while and he was about to say hey but then he heard rachel giggling and turned to see where she was. She was sitting at a wooden bench with Jake. Her head was against his chest and he was playing with her hair which was probably making her giggle. Then he looked between her and his girlfriend and decided to see who was the guy his GF was with and when he turned to look at them they where holding hands and then the guys hand was around her waist. He screamed " Britney?" He was really hoping she wouldn't turn around but she did. Just about as soon as she did that all the pieces clicked. She was cheating on him with that guy. He looked like Justin Mahonie. It was Justin Mahonie. He started Running towards ... well he didn't really know just that he wasn't going to stay here. He left towards his favorite place, The Deserted beach in Gold Coast. He was their in a lil cave and Rachel saw what he had seen and went looking for him. He wasn't at his house and he wasn't at the park. So she went to his favorite place Gold Coast's Desarted beach. She found him in a lil cave near the waves. She looks at him and says "ohh cody Im so sorry I ..I...I wish there was something I could do. Cody looked at her and said " no their really isn't anything you can do right now but uhhh I saw you and jake today in the morning...you know." Rachel blushed "you saw us." and cody said "yeah at the bench". Rachel said "ohh well umm we broke up anyway and we only went out for like 8 hours or so it's all good no hard feelings" and cody said "Ohh why did you break up with him?"Rachel said " I don't know we just didn't really click you know and there is this guy I like him alot actually maybe I love him but I don't think he loves me back. I felt really bad like I was hurting him by staying with him" Cody said "oh why don't you think the guy you like loves you or likes you too?" Rachel said "well he just broke up with his girlfriend and I dont think he even likes me that way"Cody just looked at her and said " Is that guy by any chance me?"and Rachel looked at him looked deep into thoe eyes that drove her wild and said "y-yeah it is you Cody" He just looked at her stunned and she said "wow im so stupid. I'm sorry Cody I know that this wasn't the right time to even tell you and and i'm sorry. I know you broke up with you're girlfriend and I'm I'm so so sorry" She scrambled to her feet and started walking away the waves hit her shoes and made it harder to walk. Cody got up and ran towards her and said "Wait Rachel Wait please Wait we need to talk"and at the sound of his voice she froze. Cody caught up and wrapped her in his arms and she said "cody I..I don't know what to do" Cody said "you don't have to do anything" and they kissed a nice soft gentle kiss and rachel lost her balance and cody and Rachel without breaking the kiss fell in the water. Cody said " I Love You My beautiful Angel" and Rachel said "I love you too my Gentleman"

The End


End file.
